


Devenford Prep

by TotallyT



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyT/pseuds/TotallyT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't a coincidence that Sean Walcott took LIam Dunbar on the night that changed Liam's life forever. The two boys knew each other before the hospital, before the bite, before the death. This is the story of how Sean and LIam met at Devenford Prep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> This is my first story on this website and I have done others on Fanfiction.net but tell me what you think. I wanted to expand my horizon to be a better writer. I own nothing of Teen Wolf.

(Sean Walcott’s POV)  
The car pulls into the entrance of Devenford Prep, a coed private school in Beacon Hills County. I sighed in the backseat as I prepare for my first day at a new school, once again. This is the third school in last eight months that I’ve attended. Normal people don’t have to deal with this, but then again my family isn’t normal.  
“Okay guys,” my father, Michael says. “You guys know the routine. Keep your heads low and don’t draw attention to yourself. Hopefully we can stay in this place a little longer than last time.” My father gives a knowing look to David, my older brother, who was the cause of our last transfer.   
“Have a good day boys,” my mother, Christina smiles.  
David and I bid our parents goodbye, get out the car, and walk towards the front steps to the school. This is actually different from all the other schools, even though I’ve been moving since I was born, but I’ve never been to a private school or had to wear this preppy uniform. We had to wear khaki or black slacks, a dark blue blazer, and a freaking tie. My parents bought a month supply of clothing for both of us; maybe we’ll actually stay for that long.   
“Come on baby brother, let’s get you to your freshmen classes,” David smirks.  
“Whatever you say, junior,” I retort.  
We walk into the building and navigate ourselves to the main office to get our schedules. Luckily for me, I didn’t have to share any classes with my brother, unlike the last school. At the last place we only had one class together and that was athletics. It would usually be my favorite class because I like working out and exercising but my brother is always competitive with me and out ranks me in everything, which is super annoying. However now I am in underclassmen athletics while David is in upperclassmen athletics.  
I glance at the rest of my schedule and saw that my first period was Food and Nutrition, followed by Algebra I, English I, Athletics, Lunch, Government, Spanish, and Physical Science. It was pretty much the same as my last two school schedules other than Spanish and Food and Nutrition. Now all I have to do is go to class and wait until the next time it’s time for us to move.  
“Alright little bro, I’ll see you later,” David leaves to find his class.  
I scan each hallway and door number until I came to the Food and Nutrition class. I knock on the door and greeted by a middle-age woman. She has brown flowing hair that seems to stop mid-shoulder, with bright green eyes, and a beaming smile.   
“You must be my new student,” she smiles. “I’m your teacher Mrs. Baker.”  
“I’m Sean,” I reply.  
“Nice to meet you Sean,” the teacher gestures for me to follow her into the classroom. We stood into the center of the classroom and I was in the center with all eyes on me. I glance around to avoid the stares and saw that there were four cooking stations with all occupied by the students. “Class I would like you all to meet Sean, a new student. You all should make Sean feel welcome and to start that off I want Sean to work with Liam.”  
I glance around to find this Liam guy and was shown the way by all the other students looking at Liam. He was a little on the shorter side, with messy brown hair, and the most gorgeous deep sea blue eyes I’ve ever seen. He gives off a bored blank expression and rolls his eyes when the teacher demands that Liam direct me to the right station and my job.  
“So what are we making?” I ask, putting on an apron before washing my hands.  
“While everyone else is cooking homemade pizzas, we’ll be making a salad.” Liam said, chopping ingredients and putting them into a wide bowl.  
“Hmm.”  
“What?” he huffs.   
“I’ve never eaten a salad.”  
“What are you,” Liam scoffs. “Just a freaking carnivore, do you not eat fruit and vegetables?”  
“Actually, no.”  
“You are living a sad life and apparently you don’t care about your health.”  
“Well,” I say lifting my shirt and showing him my abs. “I think my protein is doing me just fine.”  
Liam groans. “Oh god, will you please put down your shirt.”  
“Is it turning you on?”  
Liam faces turns beet red. “The salads done and I’m done being in your presence.”   
He walks away without giving me another glance. I smirk as he does his best to avoid eye contact with me for the rest of the class period. The bell rings and my day continue fine without seeing Liam again until it was time for athletics.  
“Sean Walcott,” Coach Stevenson glance towards me. “You’re the brother of David Walcott right?”  
“Yeah,” I answer. “How do you know my brother?”  
“I met him this morning,” Coach responds. “He asked me about joining the lacrosse team and he was pretty good. I was wondering if you were as good as him and want to join?”  
I thought for a moment. “I think I have some skills.”  
“Alright I want you to meet some of the other players.”  
Coach and I walk over to some of the other students, freshmen and sophomores, who are members of the lacrosse team. I truly didn’t care about joining lacrosse or meeting any of the students at the school since I might move soon anyway but things changed when I notice Liam as one of the members.  
“Fellows, Sean here is your new teammate,” Coach announce. “I want you to treat him like his on the team and show him the ropes. Alright?”  
“Yes Coach!” the team roars in unison.  
“I’ll leave you to it.” Coach walks over to the other students that were apart of other school sports.  
“Sup I’m Brett,” a brunette with bluish-gray eyes approaches me. “I’m the star freshman and future captain of the team.”  
The guy gives off a bad boy, tough, large and in charge type of aura. He must be one of the popular guys on the team since no one seems to go against his claim on the captain title, he also must be pretty talented on the field.   
“If you’re as good as coach thinks you are, you should probably hang out with us.”  
“Us?” I question.  
“The star players,” Brett gestures to himself and the two guys behind him. “If you want to have any type of hope of surviving this school, you’ll know to choose us over anyone like…anger, loner boy over there.” Brett nods his head at Liam, who lowers his eyes when I look at him.  
“Fuck off Brett,” Liam says.  
“Remember Liam watch that temper of yours,” Brett taunts. “Remember you only have one more chance.”  
“It’ll be worth it if I can beat your ass,” Liam growls.  
“Oh yeah,” Brett steps towards Liam, so that they were only inches apart. Brett towers over Liam by a couple of inches. “Let’s see you try.”  
“Alright guys come down,” I step in and became a barrier between the hotheaded teens. “Brett, why don’t you run along with your posse and leave Liam here alone?”  
“What?” Brett snaps. “You’re siding with this loser!”  
“I guess I rather be a loser than a dick.” I smirk and hear a few guys chuckle.  
Brett glares at me, “You better watch your back.”   
He walks away with the other teammates leaving too and only Liam and I remain. I look to Liam and saw that he was still staring dagger at Brett, who was returning them back.   
“This hatred between you two must run deep?” I guessed.  
“You could say that,” Liam replies. “Thanks by the way.”  
“No probably,” I shrug. “What are teammates and friends for?”  
“Right,” Liam nods. “Friends.”


	2. The Secret

**(Liam Dunbar’s POV)**

Sean Walcott is the coolest guy I’ve ever met. Ever since he stood up for me against Brett, we’ve been inseparable for the last two months. I’ve never felt so connect to another person in my life but being with him is nice. I’m not sure what my feelings are for him—if it’s just a friend thing or something more. Attraction towards other guys has never entered my mind but with Sean it’s different and kind of weird since he’s a guy and I have no clue how he feels. It’s just the small gestures of affection that drives me crazy like the brush of his leg on mines, the soft touch of his hand lingering on my back, or when he possessively keeps an arm wrapped around my shoulder. Then again I can be reading too much into this and might end up making a fool of myself.

There has never been a time that I have ever had a major crush on anyone but now the only thing that occupies my mind is Sean…and lacrosse, of course. There’s just something about his dark blue eyes, short gel combed blonde hair, and his tenor voice that draws me to him. He’s athletic body could also have something to do with it as my eyes always seem to linger a little longer than necessary when we’re in the locker room, like right now.

“If you want I can always send you nudes,” Sean chuckles after catching me staring.

“Whatever,” I grumble. “I was just looking at the scar on the side of stomach.”

Sean nods. “Right…If that’s what you want to say to keep up your attraction towards me.”

I roll my eyes, feeling myself blush. “Shut the hell up.”

“All right fellows!” Coach yells. “It time to get out there and win this game.”

All of the team around me cheers before we went out on the field to go against the opposing team. Coach has been running us hard because he said that last year the championship trophy was lost when Beacon Hills High School somehow gain good players. Now he wants to make sure that we win the trophy this year and he’ll do anything for it, the man literally lives and breathes lacrosse.

The game starts off fairly well but the only person on the field that would pass the ball to me was Sean and I’m pretty sure this has something to do with Brett and his lackeys. The guy just makes me so anger and sometimes I just want to rip him into pieces with the way he treats me. He’s too high on his pedestal and needs to be knocked down, which is irony as the thought crossed my mind an opposing team player does just that. For the remainder of the game Brett must sit out and that’s when we truly start playing like a team with others, except Brett’s sidekicks, passing the ball to me. The game ends with me holding the ball in my net and launching it into the opposing goal, scoring the winning game. The people in the stands and my team let out screams of cheer and excitement but the thing that made me beam the most was the pleased look that Sean gives me.

“We should celebrate,” Sean whispers into my ear as we walk with the team back into the locker room. “How about you come over my house and we order pizza and watch TV?”

“Sure,” I agree. “I’ll have to tell my parents first.”

“Alright,” he pats me on the back before getting his clothes to change.

Once Sean and I put on our clothes we head towards the parking lot, Sean walks over to his brother’s car while I go near the place my parents normally park. My parents have huge grins on their faces and I would say that it’s because I won the game but then again it can be from the flirtatious behavior I’m seeing between them now. My mom, Nina, is giggling at something my stepdad, Todd, said. Mom was slender with brown hair and blue eyes that I inherited, while Todd was a tall and muscular African American man. Even though Todd isn’t my biological father, he treats me like I’m his actual son and I treat him more like an actual father. The one thing that I inherited from Todd was my lacrosse skills that he has been teaching me for years.

“Hey champ,” Todd pats me on the shoulder. “That was some game.”

“It was fantastic!” mom kisses me on the cheek.

“Thanks,” I blush. “I was wondering if I can stay over at a friend’s house?”

Todd nods and mom says, “Of course, have fun.”

I wave my parents goodbye and walk across the parking lot to the student section where David’s car was parked.

“Hey squirt,” David walks up to the car and unlocks it. “What’s up with your little friend?”

“He’s coming over to our house,” Sean replies.

David licks his lips hungrily while looking at Liam. “The squirt’s bringing home dinner.”

“Fuck off David,” Sean glares at his brother. “Liam is my friend and no one is going to mess with him.”

“Whatever,” David rolls his eyes. “Get in.”

David drives us until we come to Circle Street and pull into the driveway of a two-story house. We get out and are greeted by Sean and David’s parents. It’s uncanny how much the brothers’ look just like their parents; whereas David looks more like his dad, Sean has more prominent features of his mom.

“It’s nice to meet you Liam,” Christina smiles. “Sean has told us a lot about you.”

“Like nonstop,” David smirks at Sean.

 Michael chuckles. “At first we thought that Sean wasn’t going to make any friends because he was acting depressed since we had to move, but ever since he’s met you he has been as lively as ever.”

I glance at Sean and saw him sheepishly looking away from me with a hint of red tint on his cheeks. I could also tell that my face was turning red as well.

“Okay guys,” Sean interrupts. “We’re going to head off upstairs so that you can stop embarrassing me.”

“Alright,” Christina says. “Liam if you need anything just let us know.”

I nod. “Okay.”

Sean and I walk upstairs and enter the second door on the left into his room. It was dark out and there wasn’t much for us to do. We can eat; watch TV, play video games, or something else he has around his room.

“Who’s this little guy?” I ask, patting the cat that was on Sean’s bed.

Sean takes the cat in his hands. “This is our kitty, Willow and she knows that she should be eating her food right now. So what do you want to do first?”

My stomach growls loudly, “Apparently eat.”

“Right,” Sean walks towards the door, taking Willow with him. “I’ll go get the pizza. Be right back.”

Sean walks out, leaving me to my own accords so I decide to snoop around his room. Everything seems bare like he just moved into the room with nothing personal lying around. Even most of his clothes are still in packed boxes, like he’s just planning on leaving any moment now, which settles uneasily with me. I can’t find anything special until I come across a worn out black sketch book. I open it up to where a bookmark is placed and saw the craziest thing. On the left side of the page was a drawing of me in my lacrosse uniform and the other side was a drawing of Sean and me sitting side by side on the bench, which would be pretty normal except we’re holding hands and gazing into each other’s eyes with wide smiles.

“I didn’t know if you wanted pepperoni or sausage so I got both,” Sean enters but I can’t take my eyes off the pages. “What are you looking at?” He walks over with a plate in his hand but stops when he sees what I’m looking at. “Oh my god, you weren’t supposed to see that.”

“But I did,” I respond finally looking at him.

“I can explain,” he sets the plate on the dresser.

“Then start.”

“It’s just…” Sean sighs. “I don’t know. We just always joke with each other sexually but the truth is I’m actually attracted to you. I know that you probably don’t feel the same way and might hate my guts but listen…”

I grab the back of Sean’s head and pull him into a kiss. “Shut the hell up you idiot,” I say when we broke the kiss. “Of course I feel the same way.”

“Oh,” Sean smiles. “Can we do that again?”

I grin, wrapping my arms around his neck while he put his around my waist. He pulls me close and we kiss again and it was as soft as the first but then I feel his tongue on my lips. I’ve been kissed before and then that it was about to get more intense in the room, especially with both of us being males with highly overactive hormones. I open my mouth and his tongue invades my mouth with both of us trying to dominate the kiss. It was nice and he dominates the kiss when he places his hands on my ass and pulls my legs around his waist. We were practically dry humping each other, continuing with kissing and not caring that we were depriving ourselves of oxygen.

Sean places me on my back on the bed before moving to hand me the plate of pizza that was getting colder by the second. I kiss him on the cheek and am awarded another bright smile and he begins to nuzzle my neck.

“I’m glad you found the drawing now,” he groans.

“Me too,” I moan as he sucks on my neck.

Later that night, we just continue with kissing each other and end up following asleep with him spooning me; his arms felt nice wrapped around me. I slept peacefully until I have to get up to use the bathroom. I didn’t want to wake up Sean so I sneakily crept out of his arms and out the room. I walk down the hall to find the bathroom and go to the door at the end of the hall. I turn the knob on the door and what was inside makes me let out an unholy scream.


	3. The Change

**(Liam’s POV)**

I can’t believe what I saw last night. This shit is fucking bizarre and I don’t know how I should handle this. Should I tell the police, or my parents, or maybe even the FBI? What if they decide to come after me to make sure I don’t tell? I just don’t know what to do.

“Mr. Walcott,” the teacher calls out Sean’s name as he enters the classroom. “You’re late. Is there a legitimate excuse?”

“Me and my family were discussing an issue,” Sean says and I can feel him looking at me but I avoid looking at him.

“Take your seat,” the teacher tells him.

Even though I mentally knew it, I wasn’t ready to be near him, at least not after last night.

“Liam,” Sean whispers in his seat next to mines. “Liam, please. Talk to me.”

I ignore his pleas the entire class and focus on the teacher’s lesson. I was grateful when the bell rings and I can get away from Sean. I quickly exit the room and try to get away from him ask I hear my name being called. I thought that I was in the clear until a hand grabs my arm.

“Don’t touch me,” I growl.

“Okay,” Sean eases slowly away from me. “I just want to explain.”

“You already did that last night,” I snarl.

Sean shakes his head. “I don’t think you get it.”

“Oh I get it,” I roughly shove him. “You and your family are monsters and I don’t want anything to do with you.” I push him out my way and start to walk the other way.

“But Liam,” I turn around when I hear his voice timid and soft. “I thought we had something special.”

I shook my head. “The only way for us to have anything is if you stop being what you are.”

I turn around without another glance at him and continue with my way to class. The thing is as much as I try I can’t stop thinking about that moment at his house. From the wonder moment of kissing Sean, to us falling asleep, to me getting up to get a drink of water from the kitchen, to me walking in and finding David in his room sinking his teeth into a woman dead body. It was horrifying and disgusting so I ended up screaming. When I did Sean and his parents quickly ran out there rooms and down the stairs to me and saw what I was looking at.

The first thing that Sean’s father did is enter the kitchen and push me over the kitchen threshold. I was still looking in and notice that his eyes were glowing white and his teeth were deadly sharp. When Michael blocked my view, Sean’s mother grabbed my shoulder and told me that I couldn’t tell anyone about what I saw. She demanded Sean to take me home before she went into the room with her husband and son.

The whole time Sean walk me home he explain everything from his family being wendigos to the explanation of why I can’t tell anyone about them. I was like a dead zombie as no words could leave my mouth and my whole body was stiff. Sean left me at my front steps with a sad look on his face before biding me goodbye but the only thing on my mind at the time was the dead woman’s body.

 

**(Sean’s POV)**

“Sean come on you have to,” mom stresses.

I shook my head.

“I know you’re depressed son but you must eat,” dad demands.

“I can’t,” I respond.

David snorts. “And why’s that.”

“The only way to get Liam back is to not eat humans.”

“Are you serious,” David scoffs. “You’re doing this for some freaking human. Newsflash Sean, we’re wendigos, the only way for us to survive is to eat human flesh.”

“I’ll find another way.”

“There is no other way,” dad answers.

“Please Sean, eat,” mom begs.

“No,” I get up from the table. “I will get Liam back.”

“What’s so great about this Liam anyway?”

“He’s special,” I answer. “He makes me want to be good.”

“But you are good,” dad says. “And if he can’t see that, then maybe you shouldn’t waste your time with him.”

“You don’t know him,” I walk out the room. “But I do and he makes me feel good about myself.”

The next few days I’ve been keeping my distances from Liam like he requested. Luckily for me and my family he didn’t contact the police to investigate us. My parents couldn’t get rid of all the bodies that we had hidden around the house, so he put them in a hidden basement. I gave up eating human flesh but I was extremely hungry so I resorted to the next best thing, animals. Animals are way hairy and only give me little satisfaction but it is enough to get me by. Hopefully Liam will see that I’m trying to change and will take me back because I really need him.

“Can I talk to you?” I ask Liam at his locker.

“What?” he close the locker looking at me with sad eyes.

I sigh. “I’m trying.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m trying to stop eating human flesh.”

“I thought that you need that to survive? If you stop won’t you died?”

I was pleased that he was still concern over my wellbeing even though he knows what I am. “It will if I stop eating completely but I’m changing my diet to animals.”

Liam raises an eyebrow. “Why are you doing this now after so many years?”

“Because of you,” I respond. “I care about you so much and will do anything. Please at least give me a chance to prove it to you.”

Liam ponders the request and sighs. “Fine, but you should know that I will probably always be super uncomfortable about this and I only plan to be near you not your family too.”

“Okay,” I nod. “I can handle that.”

He gives me a nod and I lean in for a quick peck on the lips for his gratitude but instead of his lips I was rewarded with his cheek.

“I don’t know how I feel about kissing you yet,” Liam says.

I frown, “Okay baby steps.”

“You can walk me to class,” Liam initiates the action by grabbing my hand.

I smile giving his hand a nice squeeze as we make our way to class.


	4. The Separation

**(Sean’s POV)**

“Fucking hell,” I groan. My stomach growls in hunger for the hundredth time this day. This hunger has been a recurring thing ever since I took a vow to stop eating human flesh. It absolutely felt like my insides were caving in on itself and that my stomach was going to eat itself. Even though a converted to eating animals it’s not enough to not the hunger and only fuels my desire for human flesh even more, but I won’t do it. I won’t break because I’m doing this for one thing—one person, Liam.  Liam is my saving grace and I will do anything to be with him, the feeling of hunger always subside whenever I’m near him but comes back when he’s gone.

My parents continue to try to get me to eat but I always deny them. I can’t even be near them when they are eating because I know that I will break if I see it. I’m like an addict trying to quit the substances that they have been doing for years but it’s so hard. I constantly crave it especially when I’m near humans all the time but I keep myself in check and think about Liam to stop the craving.

I’ve been off of eating flesh routine for two weeks now and in that space of time, Liam and I have become closer than ever. We spend most of our time at school together; passing lustful glances at each other in class, walking each other to class, and holding hands at lunch. After lacrosse practice we usually just hang at his house with while his mom and stepdad are at work and fool around until it’s time to go home. I’ve been starting to come up with ideas for my first date with Liam but haven’t found anything spectacular.

“What’s up little human lover,” David nudge me taking a seat. “And I don’t mean that in a cannibalistic way.”

“Fuck off,” I growl at him.

He smirks. “Well someone is grumpy today; actually you’ve been grumpy for the past two weeks. Is the hunger getting to you little brother? I hope this human of yours is worth all the pain and suffering because he will eventually get you killed.”

“I’m fine,” my stomach growls which causes David to smirk. The asshole has been on my case more so than our parents. Every time I see he is degrading me, tempting me with flesh, and talking badly about Liam, which makes me want to rip off his flesh and kill the fucker. But he is correct about me being grump lately; it’s just that since I stopped eating I become agitated at anything. Yesterday a kid bumped into me and I almost kicked him in the face but all I did was exchange some unholy words with the fellow. That’s not as bad as me attacking Brett after he tackled Liam at practice several times and that would be normal except that they were supposed to be on the same side. Let’s just say that it took the whole team and the coach constantly blowing his whistle to tear the two of us apart. I guess that hunger does crazy things to a person, but I think I can handle it, no matter how hard or painful it is.

“Where’s your little love muffin anyway?” David asks.

I glance at the clock in the cafeteria and realize that Liam is twenty minutes late, which is unusual, he’s normally here a couple minutes after me. I have no idea how his absence went pass me along with time itself, maybe this hunger is getting to me. “I don’t know but I’m going to go find him.”

“Maybe he’s doing something productive,” David says as I begin to walk away. “Like making you a nice, delicious, juicy human sandwich.”

My stomach rumbles even louder at this response but I ignore both him and my stomach to search for my boyfriend. I tried to text Liam but he didn’t respond, I even tried to call but it went straight to voicemail. I check every hallway, look through all the classrooms, and walk into every single restroom but couldn’t find him anywhere. There was only one last place to check and if he wasn’t there I had to check to see if he got checked out from school by his parents.

I walk into the locker room and heard the voices of many people, and recognize two very distinctive voices, one was Liam and the other was Brett. The scene in front of me was unsettling and disturbingly making me angrier than I was earlier today. Two of my teammates hold onto an anger looking Liam while Brett was punching him in the gut.

“It was obvious that there was something wrong with you,” Brett snarls as he continues to punch Liam. “You’re psychotic, miniature, and a fag. And the worse of it all is that you’re dating the pansy of a teammate Sean, who is the scum of the world.”

“Fuck off you bastard!” Liam yells trying to break free.

Brett snorts. “What the hell are you going to do?”

I make a beeline towards Brett, quick and fast landing my fist to his jaw, hopefully dislocating it. “What the hell is wrong with you fuckers?” I glare at the two that were still holding Liam and they let him go as I straddle over Brett and land blow as blow on him. Usually I could manage myself wisely but I’m just so angry and hungry. Brett tries to block my blows with his arms and my hunger took the best of my and I bit down on his arm, breaking skin. Blood flows through my mouth and it was delicious making me want to devour the human. But as soon as I bit him someone pull me away and I realize that it was Liam, who looks at me with worry eyes. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” he nods.

“What the hell is going on in here,” Coach walks into the room. “Someone better tell me what the fuck happened!”

“Uh…” I stutter realizing what I just done.

“That freak!” Brett clutches to his arm. “Bite my arm and attacked me!”

Coach glares at me. “Explain yourself.”

“He was beating on Liam,” I growl. “And I wasn’t going to let that happen.”

“I told you both that I wasn’t going to settle for your fighting again,” Coach replies. “So one of you will be expelled.”

 

“I can’t believe this happened,” Liam says. “This is all Brett’s fault.”

“Don’t worry about it,” I reply.

“And now you’re expelled and have to go to another school.”

“Yep,” I sigh.

“At least we can still hangout out of school.”

I didn’t answer right away trying to find decide how to till Liam. “We can’t be together Liam.”

“What…why?”

“The reason why I lost control and attacked Brett was because I haven’t been eating properly. If you hadn’t pulled me away from him, I would have eaten him to the bone. I was willing to change for you but it literally kills me inside, so maybe…maybe we shouldn’t be together.”

“Are you serious?” Liam demands. “I thought that you were doing fine! If it was killing you from not feeding than you just should have done it. I know that you care for me but you shouldn’t have done that at all, it was too reckless and danger. So you’re probably right, we won’t work together.”

I give Liam a quick hug before turning back towards my house. “It was nice meeting you Liam and I will miss you.”

“Me too,” he turns and heads home.


	5. Leaving Devonford Prep

**(Liam’s POV)**  
“You okay bud?” my stepdad asks. “You’ve been acting strange lately, did something happen?”

“No,” I reply. I’ve neglected to tell my parents anything that happened with me and Sean, which in turns means they know nothing about the commotion with Brett and Sean’s expulsion. “I’m fine.”

“Okay then,” he grabs his work bag. “Make sure you take your pill and lock the door when you head out to school.”

“Alright.”

He walks out the door, and I push the bowl of cereal aside. The truth is that I’m not fine even though I try to hide how I feel as much as possible. I’m just so angry at Brett, and Coach, and the team, and Sean’s parents, and Sean, and most importantly myself. If I didn’t put Sean in the predicament of choosing between me and living, I would have never have given him an option. He’s health was more important to me than my disgust of cannibalism. Now I can’t even be near him at all but at least I have good memories of him, even though it hurts to think about him. It’s lonely in school now that he is gone but I’m going to have to suck it up and continue like before I met him.

I look at the time and realize that the bus will be arriving any minute now. I put my bowl in the sink, grab my backpack and leave the house, locking the door behind me. The bus arrives as I exit the house; I get on and head for boring day of school, without Sean.

As expected, school was uneventful with nothing exciting me in the classes, and me sitting alone in the cafeteria. I’m really starting to hate this school and the people in it more than usual, maybe it’s because how corrupt this private school is. The only reason why I’m here is because mom thought it was a good choice in me getting a great education even though Todd and I both fought that I attend public school. She should have realize that it wasn’t a right fit when I came home with all C’s on my first report card there but she said I have to actually try. But it’s hard to try at getting better grades, especially when you despise all your teachers and want to leave. I just don’t have the effort for Devonford anymore, but as life goes I’m not going anywhere yet, except for lacrosse practice now.

 

“Sup fucktard,” Brett says leaning against my locker in the locker room.

I growl at the brunette. “Fuck off Talbot.”

“Aw is someone angry?” Brett teases. “Better keep that temper in check, especially since that boy toy of yours isn’t around anymore.”

“I don’t need him to fight my battles.”

“Oh yeah,” Brett grabs my shoulders and pins me to the lockers. We were the only ones in the locker room so at least there’s no one to help him out. I try to control my anger as I grit my teeth and my nostrils flare in frustration. “You are not as tough as you think you are Dunbar. “

“Why the hell do you always pick on me?” I snarl.

“Because I can,” he answers. I look at his eyes and they seem fueled with some anger but something else as well but I can’t tell what. “And it’s fun. Let’s look at your situation Dunbar, all you had to do was fall behind me like all the others and you wouldn’t be an outsider. You wouldn’t be sitting alone or angry or teased by everyone, if only you choose to be with me.”

“I will never choose to stand beside a bully, you ass.”

Brett pushes me hard against the lockers and let out a small animalistic growl. I know that I probably be a little afraid but instead I was angrier than anything else. I quickly grab Brett’s sides and knee him in the stomach, pushing him to the ground. Brett stares at me in astonishment but get up and tackles me into the locker before throwing me to the ground and pinning me down. When I look at him, his eyes seem to flash a little yellow or maybe golden but that didn’t stop me from slamming my fist into this side, knocking him off me. I was about to get at him but then someone grabs me by the shirt and does the same to Brett.

“What the hell is wrong with you teenagers,” Coach yells. “I can’t leave any of you alone for a second without your testosterone filled asses trying to kill each other.”

“He started the shit,” I snarl.

“No you did,” Brett scowls back at me.

“I don’t give a fuck who started this, I’m finishing it,” Coach retorts. “Now get the hell out there and Dunbar you’re benched for practice.”

“What do you mean coach!”

He points a finger at me. “I mean that you are sitting out.”

“But I didn’t do anything!”

“I don’t care,” he replies. “I’m not having both of you on the field.”

“Then take him out.”

“He’s a better player than you so that’s not going to happen.”

“Fuck this shit!” My anger was fueling and I knock over the bench that was near me also punching a locker. “I not going to your fucking practice you asshole.”

“Don’t talk to me like that you little bastard,” he says. “You’re lucky I don’t kick your ass off this team!”

“You don’t have to because I quit,” I grab my things from the locker and head out. My mom doesn’t pick me up until after practice which doesn’t end until a couple of hours. I look around the parking lot with anger steaming my body and my blood boiling. I see coach’s car and walk over to it on impulse, smashing the window and open the door. The piece of junk was so old that the alarm didn’t even go off, I would drive the piece of shit a wall but I don’t know how to hotwire it. I look into the rearview mirror and see a crowbar and spray paint in the backseat. I get out the car and grab the two items with a smirk on my face. I am going to get payback on the bastard that benched me, that send Sean away, that always protected Brett. Before I knew it the crowbar was banging against the car and graffiti was becoming my favorite art and I didn’t care about anything in that moment but revenge.

 

“I can’t believe you did that Liam!” mom yells as we enter the house. “What made you become so reckless and irresponsible. You could have gone to jail if he had pressed charges.”

“I wouldn’t have gone to jail,” I mumble.

“This is not funny Liam,” Todd gives me a stern look. “And no you would have gone to juvie instead which isn’t any better. Do you even realize how much trouble you caused? The cops were called because you smashed his car and you were expelled. Did you even remember to take the pill?”

“No I forgot.”

“I reminded you this morning.”

I stayed quiet.

“Tell us why you did this,” mom demands.

“I fucking hate that school!” I yell.

Mom crosses her arms. “Watch your language; you’re already on thin ice.”

“What’s going on in school Liam?” Todd asks.

I sighed and told them about everything bad that has happened to me ever since I started going to the Devonford. Mom shook her head in disappoint for not telling her this sooner and Todd said that he was sorry that I had to suffer because of them, but I reassured them that it wasn’t their fault. Mom said they’ve been talking about moving for a while and that this is a perfect excuse to move. So starting next week I’ll be moving to the town Beacon Hills and attending Beacon Hills High School.

 


	6. Muted

**(Sean’s POV)**

I walk out into the freezing cold at night, stepping off the porch into the street, looking in every direction.

“Willow?” I call out to my cat but still saw nothing. I turn back to the house and enter, locking it the door behind me. “Mom I can’t find her!”

“Mom!” I call out again when she didn’t answer. This is starting to freak me out but maybe I’m just being paranoid. I cut off all the light walking towards the stairs. “I’m going to bed!”

I slowly walk up the stairs to my room and as I reach my bedroom door I look around. The house seems unusually quiet with an unruly darkness surrounding me. I shook it off as nerves, closing my door as I walk into my room, discarding my shirt to the ground. I got on my bed and was about to cut off my lamp until I look down and saw blood on the carpet. The blood stains freaked me out because I know that they didn’t come from me and I was afraid that something bad had happened. The prints were leading under my bed and I slowly reach under to lift the cover.

“Uh,” I sigh when I see it was just Willow under my bed. “Hey you, what are you doing under there?”

I reach up for my lamp, once I have it I flash the light under the bed and freak when I saw that Willow was coated in blood. I quickly jump out of bed and when I do I start to hear screaming beyond my bedroom door. It was my mom screaming in agony as well as other noises with the cries of my father and brother. I didn’t know what to do but I wasn’t just going to stay in my room without knowing what was happening got my family. I open my door and when I did the noises stop and I look around in the dark house seeing knowing until the silhouette of a man appears, rounding the corner. I stand in my door way stun in place as he raises a weapon in this hand. I quickly hurry inside and close my door as the weapon, a tomahawk, sticks to my door. I quickly move away from the bedroom bed and run to my bathroom and close the door behind me. I look around the bathroom to find something to fight the man with but couldn’t find anything, and then I hear my bedroom door smash open.  I was scared shitless as to what will happen to me as I heard his footsteps getting closer and closer and I stare at the door. The doorknob turns but luckily I locked the door.

“Hello Sean,” the man says. “I just killed your family. Do you want to die like them, begging for your life or are you going to fight? I’ll give you some help. Wrap a towel around your fist, smash the mirror, and use one of the shards to defend yourself. Go ahead, I’m waiting.”

I want to cry at the loss of my family but I can’t let myself break or I will surly die. I have to think about what I need to do to survive. I grab a towel wrap it around my fist and stare at the mirror next to me.

“Are you ready Sean?” the man asks. “Because here I come.”

I move over to the bathroom window and bust the window, climbing out onto the balcony as I heard the bathroom door bang open. I quickly jump off the balcony and run down the road, not daring to look back at my home where my family is now lying died with the killer inside.

**(Liam’s POV)**

I’ve been at my new school for a while now and this school is way better than my last with a lot of decent students who aren’t that self-righteous and as jerkiest as those at Devonford. I’ve even made a couple of new friends my first week at the school, these guys named Mason and Garrett. Mason is this gay black guy and he is the nicest all around guy I’ve ever met; I doubt he has a mean bone in his body. Garret is a blonde white guy on the lacrosse team and we bond over the sport.

When I arrived at the school and expressed my interest in lacrosse Mason directed me towards Coach Finstock, who immediately jumped at the chance of getting more players. Currently I’m at practice, which is early in the morning, and coach wanted me to play the goalie. Garrett and another teammate are throwing balls towards the net and I just catch every single one of them that heads my way with ease. Ever since I was kicked out of Devonford, Todd spent time with me more on lacrosse so that I could channel my anger into it. I was a good player at first but now I’m know that I can be one of the best; even better than Brett.

When the balls stop coming towards me, I take my helmet off and walks towards Garrett and my other teammate.

“Nice Liam,” Garret congratulated. “You might me our first year ever captain.”

I smile at the thought of becoming captain of the lacrosse team. I have a feeling that this will be a great school year here.

**(Sean’s POV)**

My legs are burning from the running that I’m doing and my hand is still bloody from smashing the window. I was in complete pain; my feet were aching, my face sweating, my breath ragged, and my ears ready to shed tears. I just had to get away as far as possible from that house were my family will no longer live again. I kept running until I came to my destination, Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. I run into the emergency entrance, pushing through the doors until I was inside and that’s when my body gives out and I collapse on the floor of the hospital.

I am out of breath and a doctor and nurse quickly came to my attention. My vision is becoming blurry and I am disoriented and eventually I blacked out. When I came to the nurse I saw earlier and realize that I am in a hospital bed.

“You’re awake,” she moves towards me. “Sean I need you to tell me what happen to you.”

I am about to speak but the words couldn’t come out my mouth. The only thing that I can think about is the death of my family and the appending hunger that is coming to me. I hate myself for it but I really just want to sob and eat.

“Sean can you tell me anything?” she asks. I just realize that she know my name and gives her a questionable look. “We looked up information about you and found out you live close to here. We tried to contact your family but there was no answer so we sent a policeman to go there. Sean, can you tell me how your family was murdered?”

**(Liam’s POV)**

After practice, all of the players go into the locker room and change to get ready for our classes. I am changing by myself when two of the upperclassmen on the lacrosse team come up to me. One was a Latino boy, who is the lacrosse captain, and the other was super pale.

“Hey Liam,” the pale boy says. I look at both of them nervously thinking that they’ll jump me like the others did back at Devonford. And to think I thought that this school was going to be different. “Want to explain what that was out there?”

“What do you mean?” I ask confuse.

“That little display,” he replies. “That little circus act.”

“What circus act?”

He gestures like I should know what he’s talking about. “You caught every shot.”

This guy must be insane. “I was in goal.”

“Yeah, but nothing, not a single shot, got passed you.”

“Yeah I was the goalie,” I mentally shake my head. “You guys played this game before?”

The pale guy huffs out in annoyance and places his hands on his forehand like he’s getting a headache, which I am dumbfounded by because I should be the one annoyed.

“You’re a freshman right?” the Latino boy asks.

“Yeah,” I reply.

“But you weren’t here last semester?” the another asks.

“Transferred from Devonford Prep.”

“You transferred?” the Latino questions.

“Yeah.” I look at him suspiciously.

“No you got kicked out didn’t you?”

I stared at him astonished at to how he could have known that information. “Alright, kicked out, transferred, what do you guys care? I came here to play lacrosse. The team can use a few good players right?”

“No,” the pale one replies. “No, we don’t need any more good players.”

“Actually we could sort of use a couple,” the Latino counters.

The pale one glares at his friend for a second before bringing his attention back to me. “Alright, how did you get this good? How you always been this good or did it sort of just happen once over night? Have you ever been out in the middle of the woods during the night of a full moo…”

“Stiles,” the Latino interrupts getting his a “shut up” look.

I shook off this awkward moment. “Look I learned from my stepfather, alright? He made team captain when he was a sophomore, like you. “I glance at the Latino. I turn to get my jacket and backpack. “And yeah, guess I’m just that good.”

I walk away from my two teammates sighing in relief that they only questioned me and not try to beat me up. But the fact that they brought up Devonford Prep has me thinking of the car, and my old team, and Sean. I shook off these old feelings and make my way to class.

**(Sean’s POV)**

“Are you sure you don’t want to eat something,” Melissa, the nurse, asks for the thousandth time. I don’t hate her for it but she doesn’t understand the willpower I have to contain from not ripping into her flesh. Even though I started to eat again, I still hold off a little to keep some humanity.

“Yes,” I lie.

“Okay,” she replies. “Let me know if you need anything.”

I ignore her and turn on my side with my back to her. I just can’t get over my family’s death especially since I had to tell that everything that I saw. This is torture to me and I don’t know how I should handle myself. I grab the hospital sheet, closing my eyes, and biting it with my teeth; trying to hold in the tears.

“There’s a deputy standing right outside,” she leaves.

**(Liam’s POV)**

“Okay, okay, just…” Todd gently squeezes my swollen foot but it hurts badly. During lacrosse practice after school I went up against the two upperclassmen, Scott and Stiles. At first I was besting them but then the second time around Scott knocked me to the ground hard. Coach was freaking out so Scott and Stiles brought me to the hospital. When we went in a nurse, who was Scott’s mom, took me to a room and call my stepdad—who’s a doctor at Beacon Hills Memorial—in to tell him of my situation.

“It’s broken isn’t it?” I ask even though I knew the answer.

“It’s definitely going to need an x-ray,” he replies.

“It’s broken and it’s my fault.”

“Want to tell me about it?” he asks.

“Went up against to juniors,” I respond. “One of them was captain of the team.”

“Liam, remember what we always say,” Todd places a hand on my shoulder giving me comfort. “Play smart not hard.”

I look away because I know I disappointed Todd and then glance back at my stepdad. “Are you mad at me?”

“No,” he shakes his head. “Of course not; your mom might be mad at me for getting you into lacrosse but maybe we should both wait on the x-ray before we panic. And trust me; I have more reason to panic than you. It’s not over yet.” He heads for the door to leave but not before saying, “Wait for the x-ray.”

**(Sean’s POV)**

One minute I’m grieving over my family’s death quietly to myself, then the next thing I know I’m devouring the deputy. Within that little space of time, the deputy walked into the room and placed a hand on my shoulder. That’s when I pulled him over the bed to the other side of the room away from the door and started to feed.

“Sean, are you awake?” Melissa voice fills the room as the door open and the lights come on. “The sheriff’s on his way, I’m going to need you to wake up.”

I hear her walking towards me and felt her presence in front of me. She must be scared and think that I’m a monster; maybe Liam was right. “I couldn’t help it. I’m so hungry,” I look at her with white eyes and sharp teeth. “I’m just so hungry!”

I slowly get up looking at Melissa like she is my next meal. I can’t help myself anymore, I’ve been holding out for so long and the grieving is making matters worse. “I think I’m ready to talk now.”

Melissa runs out the door and I quickly catch her. She falls to the ground and I grab her legs pulling her closer and closer to me, as she screams.

“Leave me alone!” she screams. “No!”

I keep pulling her closer until I hear a roar. I look down the hall and see a teenage Latino boy, who was in werewolf form. I growl back at him and let go of Melissa as the boy runs towards me and tackles me to the ground. I use my strength to push us off the ground but he ends up pushing me against a wall, then I use the weight and pressure of my foot to get him off me. When he lets go I take off down the hall and I keep running until someone step out of there room.

“Hey,” the person who walks out their room calls out. “Anyone hear that? I thought I heard someone.”

I slowly walk up to the person, who was looking the other way, ready to attack until he looks my way and I realize it was Liam. He has a scared look on his face, and I realize it was probably because he never saw me like this. I try to reel myself back in but it’s like my animalistic side is out weighing my humanity. I grab ahold of Liam and thought about a safe secure place that I can take him where no one can bother us. I just want to talk to him alone because I need the comfort since I have no one else.

Liam screams as I lead him towards the roof. I don’t want to scare him but I just need him to listen and understand me, so I try to calm him down. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Then why are you taking me away?” he asks. “And why are you covered in blood?”

“Because I need to talk to you,” I say once we reach the roof, ignoring his other question because I don’t want to freak him out. I walk us over onto the ledge of the roof.

“What’s so important that we couldn’t stay inside to talk about?”

“My family was murder,” I reply.

“What?” he looks at sympathetically. “I’m sorry Sean.”

“I just…” I chock on my words. “I just don’t know what to do or how to handle myself. I’m on my own, I have no family, and I just feel so empty.”

“It’s going to be okay,” Liam embraces him which soothes me a little.

I am starting to calm down until the roof door bust open and I knew that the wolf had followed me up here. I quickly turn Liam around placing my arm around his throat and the wolf roars at me when he sees me holding Liam in a threating position.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” I whisper into Liam’s ear. I hate that I put Liam in this situation as he is shaking with nerves. “Get back!” I call out to the wolf boy.

“You don’t need to do this,” he says. “Whatever it is, whatever you are, we can help you.”

“You can’t,” I reply.

“Let me help you,” he says with sincerity.

“Wendigos don’t need help,” I snarl. “We need food.”

Liam, who is a bundle of nerves right now from seeing me in my supernatural form and the wolf’s form, pushes from me and tries to break away from my hold. I try to pull him back to me when the wolf comes towards us and I push Liam away so that the wolf can’t get to him. The wolf gets closer and pushes me out the way so that he can get to Liam, who was now hanging over the roof barely holding on. I start to panic as the wolf grips onto Liam and wasn’t about to let him hurt Liam. I grab onto the wolf trying to pry him away Liam because I don’t know what the intentions of this wolf is. The wolf keeps pushing me away trying to get to Liam and I try my best to get him away from Liam as he was losing grip on the roof.

“I can’t hold on!” Liam calls up.

I stare in shock still trying to move the wolf as Liam is close to falling down.  Liam was about to plummet down when the wolf catches on to Liam’s arm with his teeth. I was stun at the action and didn’t know how to respond when something sharp and hard hit me in my back. Blood begins to spill from my mouth as I fall to the ground and the world goes dark. I hope Liam knows how sorry I am that I hurt him and ruined his life, because he will either die from the wolf bite or live the life of a wolf. I’m so sorry Liam, so sorry.


End file.
